Ours
by DeimosFire99
Summary: Castiel narrates a dull, normal day in the office without Dean, the man who left. But Castiel eventually realizes that a heart will always have room for that one man he loved first. "The world is a small place. You can only walk so far, meet so many new people, before you go back to the place you started and the people you loved first."


**The lyrics belong to Taylor Swift's song: _Ours_. ;)**

**Hi guys! Here's another Destiel fic for you! Hope you like it, it might be my last one for a while... :3**

* * *

"_People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard."_

I sighed as I walked back from the Farmer's Market to my car, which actually belonged to Dean.

_Dean…_

There it is again; I felt a small twinge in my chest as I recalled Dean's smile; the way his green eyes would light up whenever we cracked a joke, smiled, kissed, cuddled… damn, this is _so _not helping.

I glanced at my watch and sped up my pace. It was already nine o' clock; my shift would begin in an hour. I just had enough time to swing by our house and drop off my groceries before I had to go out again, this time to the office.

I held back a sound of revulsion from the back of my throat. That office was duller than I was when I first met Dean. But as I recalled that time, I could not help the chuckle that came out of my mouth that eventually grew to full-blown laughter.

I walked back to the Impala and slid in the driver's seat. But just as I was about to turn the keys to start her up, I thought better of it. Instead; I put the keys back in my pocket, grabbed my wallet and umbrella, and hailed a cab.

The silence inside the taxi suited me just fine. I am used to being alone with my thoughts ever since Dean left to join the army.

But that was two years ago. He left to join two years ago.

I held it against him… hell; I _still_ hold it against him. He would choose the lives of strangers over me? He would choose to risk his own life to save the lives of those people he did not even know? What kind of person does that?

But as I pondered over that question after he left, I realized that _good people _did that. _Dean_ would do that. Of course he would, that is the kind of person he is.

I sighed as the first drops of rain splattered against the windshield of the taxi cab. _I guess I'm in for another dreary day at the office_.

* * *

The taxi dropped me off around the corner. There was a coffee joint that Dean and I found a few years before and I loved their lattes. _Latte_… the word still sounds foreign on my tongue. Dean laughed when first read it "late", emphasis on the "t". My heart ached for him again.

I wanted to order my regular: a Double Caramel Latte and blueberry muffin. But when it was my turn, the lady behind the cashier only smiled at me and said, "Good morning, Cas! You want your regular?"

I smiled, this woman already knew me so well. "Yes, please."

She grinned as she turned around, "Hey, Jo! Get me Cas's regular Double Caramel Latte and Blueberry Muffin!"

"Got it!" another woman's voice yelled from behind the wall. A blonde woman came out, already bearing my regular.

"You already know me so well." I commented, dryly. They laughed. I paid them and went over to the booth beside the window near the door. This is where Dean and I first sat when we tried this place.

I nibbled on the muffin, letting my memories of Dean come and go like the wind. We were so happy… _I _was so happy with what we had: a suburban house not that far from the city, two well-paying jobs (Dean was a mechanic before he enlisted)… but what I thought was most important was that we saw each other every morning and every night. He was the first thing I saw in the morning and the last thing I saw before I went to sleep.

Oh, God help me, I miss him so much.

My watch beeped, alerting me that I only had ten minutes to get to the office before I was counted as late. I rolled my eyes; the last time I was late, Balthazar only waved me off with a bored voice: "Don't do it again."

Still, I finished my muffin and took my latte with me. The rain had stopped, but the air was cool. I wrapped my trench coat and scarf tighter around myself and walked briskly to the entrance of the building.

* * *

I was about to leave the office when I saw the sticky note taped to the wall.

Today was ordinary; the computer was lagging, _both_ printers weren't working, and the guy two desks behind me hogged the water dispenser again. Even the "creepy janitor", as Dean refers to him, minded his own business today.

The only thing worth taking note of was lunch, when Meg and Ruby took it upon themselves to whisper and point fingers at me.

I remembered the first time I told Dean about them: He was working on the Impala that day (she was beginning to make noises that I was sure did not come naturally to cars like her), the moment I said that they were gossiping about us, he stood up. The wrench he was holding suddenly made him look threatening as he towered over me, his eyes narrowed.

"_What_ did they say?"

I smirked as I made eye contact with them. They stopped pointing at me, choosing instead to glare at their plates. But I could still hear their whispering. Dean should have another word with them when he comes home.

_If _he comes home, that is.

The sticky note I found was yellow and faded, but I could still read the words written on them: _I loved you first!_

My heart leapt as I saw Dean's handwriting. My eyes slightly stung with tears as I read that sentence over and over again.

_I loved you first!_

'Oh, Dean' I thought, sadly. But then I noticed a sort-of footnote at the bottom of the piece of paper. It said:

_'August 12, 2011 Kansas City Airport, after your shift. See you there. ~ Dean'_

I was confused. Not completely, though… I could feel a memory tug at me from the back of my mind. It was important, yet I could not remember it, much to my frustration. All I could remember to do was _follow this note_.

I looked at the calendar, it was August 12. Luckily, my shift would end in half an hour. I held the note tight, reluctant to let it go.

_I love you, Dean._

* * *

The bus pulled over at the stop, and I was the first one out.

The bus ride was uneventful; it was quiet and I didn't mind. I was left with my thoughts on Dean. I remember now the day he left; I was happy for him, sad and afraid… but happy. That day, I was glad that Dean couldn't read me like I could read him. But now, looking back, I wish he read me like an open book. I wish he saw my reluctance with his plan, I wish he saw my hurt and my anger.

But none of that matters now.

I looked at around in confusion, half-expecting Dean to just fall out of the sky. But when I looked ahead, what I saw was the next best thing.

"Dean!" I yelled.

The man in question was following the tide of people, his face looking around in confusion. But when I called out his name, his head turned to my direction, and I saw him smile.

_Oh, how I missed that smile_.

We practically ran to each other. He met me halfway and I jumped into his arms, he lifted me up and spun me around like it was our first anniversary all over again. I laughed. People were staring, but I did not care.

"Hey, Cas," he said, his gruff voice making me shiver. I missed it so much. I looked into his green eyes, shocked by the sadness and pain that was not there before. I lifted a hand to cup his face. I kissed him.

"Hello, Dean." I said, my eyes filling up with tears. I buried my head beneath the crook of his neck and inhaled.

"I love you." I finally said, after two years, I finally got to say those three words again, to the one man I loved first.

It was then I realized, that I never should have held it against him. His heart may be big, big enough for the whole _world, _but he loved me first. I would always have room in his heart. And that is something, to this day, I have never ever forgotten.

"_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."_

* * *

**R&R! :D**


End file.
